


Love Lives and Layup Lines [ABANDONED]

by roses36



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roses36/pseuds/roses36
Summary: i will no longer be updating thissome of these chapters will be edited/repostedall future fics will be posted individually





	1. Too Hot (Klay/Steph)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too Hot- A game where the two players kiss without stopping and without touching each other. If one player touches the other, s/he loses. The winner gets to do whatever s/he wants to the loser.

It was the 2017 offseason; one of the craziest, if not the craziest in NBA history. Trades and rumors were going on left and right as every team in the league scrambled to improve. 

But the Golden State Warriors? They couldn’t give a fuck about anything the league was doing. No one was cocky enough to say it (except Draymond), but they all knew that bar injury or a massive upset, they were a lock for the 2018 NBA championship.

Which is why their only concern at the moment was finding something to do.

"Really Draymond, spin the bottle?"

Draymond Green had invited over the Warriors roster for no given reason than "there isn't shit to do right now", which no one could honestly protest to. Everyone was in varying stages of drunkenness when Steph, Klay, KD, Draymond, Andre, and Shaun found themselves sitting on the ground while Zaza, Javale, Nick, and everyone else did god knows what. After a long argument about what to do next and a plethora of stupid suggestions, Draymond, who was uncharacteristically quiet during the whole exchange, downed the rest of his beer and set it in the middle of everyone.

"No dumbass, you really think we gonna play spin the bottle? Nah, we're grown ass men; we’re playing too hot.”

"This isn't gonna end well." KD, probably the most sober out of all of them, said, looking very uncomfortable.

"What the fuck even is that? KD, you know what he's talking about?" Andre and everyone else turned towards KD, who didn’t really look like he wanted to explain.

"It’s kinda like spin the bottle, but… we'd play it all the time in OKC, and trust me it never ended well..."

"Damn KD, I knew you was a snake but I didn't know you were soft as hell too," Draymond laughed, earning a dirty look from KD.

"So basically how you play is someone spins the bottle, whoever it lands on they have to make out with-"

"So it is just spin the bottle." Klay interrupted.

"Shut your PBS logo lookin ass up Klay and let me explain. The two people have to make out with their hands behind their backs, and the first person to touch the other person or pull away has to let the other person do whatever they want to them."

"Sounds good to me, I guess," Steph said.

“Sounds stupid to me,” Shaun whispered to Andre, causing him to laugh, “but if they can’t come up with anything better it could be funny, I guess.”

KD was about to interject when Steph said “So who’s gonna go first?”

"Well thanks for volunteering yourself Steph!" Draymond said, handing the bottle to Steph. "And no pussy shit either, I want to see some steamy shit. No homo."

"Yeah sure, whatever Dray, you were the one who recommended this." Steph said, chuckling to himself, as he placed the bottle in the middle of the circle and spun it. Round and round the circle it went, with childish giggles and comments coming from everyone (except KD, who was still disapproving of all of this). Finally, the bottle stopped, pointed at the person sitting directly across the circle from him.

"Aw shit!" Andre cackled.

It landed on Klay. Probably the last person Steph wanted it to.

_ Okay, fine, no problem,  _ Steph thought, looking across at Klay, who sheepishly grinned at him.  _ I’m just going to make out with one of my teammates, who I’ve been teammates with for 6 years, and it’s fine, because that’s not weird at all right? We’re just two straight dudes making out in a room with 4 of our teammates watching. It’s cool. Why am I even freaking out about this? He’ll probably pull away before I do, and I’m not actually doing anything to him. Besides, Draymond said no homo. _

Steph was snapped out of his thoughts by Klay gesturing for him to come over. “Let’s just get this over with,” he said, looking straight-faced as always but with a sure blush on his face.

_ At least we’re not that drunk. _

“I told you this was gonna be good,” Shaun said as he elbowed Andre and took his phone out to record what was about to happen. Andre followed his lead and took his phone out as Klay and Steph positioned themselves in front of each other.

"Iggy, if you post this video anywhere I'm gonna beat you to death with your finals MVP trophy." Steph said, earning some laughs (even though he wasn't entirely joking).

"And Shaun, if  _ you _ post this video anywhere I'm gonna break your knee again." Klay added, turning his head to look at Steph.

Steph looked into Klay’s eyes, and his first thought was how he had some nice eyes. They were dark brown, almost black, pretty different from Steph’s hazel. He was pretty lucky to have gotten Klay, as he was a pretty attractive dude. His second thought was  _ why the hell am I even thinking about how attractive Klay is? _

"Aight guys, remember, y'all can't touch each other." Draymond was way too enthusiastic about this.

Steph and Klay continued to awkwardly stare at each other until Klay smirked and leaned forwards, capturing Steph’s lips in a kiss, leading to a chorus of fangirl-like screams coming from the entire group.

_ Okay, we’ll do this for a couple seconds and then he’ll stop and it’ll be over with. _

Three seconds. Five seconds. Ten seconds.

"C'mon, this shit's boring." Andre yelled.

Steph’s nerves got the best of him and he giggled, feeling Klay smile against him.

And then taking advantage of Steph's laughing and plunging his tongue into Steph's mouth.

And Steph couldn't even absorb everyone's reaction as his brain short-circuited.

_ Holy fuck. _

All he could concentrate on was Klay’s tongue in his mouth and Klay biting his lip and the  _ smell of Klay’s cologne  _ as he shifted himself closer to Steph, sliding his knee between Steph’s leg and Steph could feel himself heating up when  _ he really shouldn’t be, he was straight, Klay was straight,  _ but his body seemed to have forgotten that as he shifted his weight and felt himself actually  _ getting hard _ as Klay continued to attack his mouth and Steph decided  _ fuck it _ and leaned closer into it, so Klay and him were almost chest to chest, and he could hear Klay’s breath hitch a bit and  _ if it wasn’t one of the hottest things Steph had ever heard he didn’t know what was,  _ and he was clawing at his own arms trying not to touch Klay, because  _ for some reason he still remembered Draymond’s stupid fucking rules,  _ but then Klay grinds his knee into Steph’s crotch and he can’t help it anymore as he moves one hand to the side of Klay’s face and the other to Klay’s hip, hearing Klay chuckle and grab him, moving him onto his lap and he could  _ feel Klay’s dick, _ and he was  _ hard,  _ and Steph was hard, and he’s not really sure he could blame the alcohol because truth is he always found Klay attractive and he always saw Klay staring at him in the locker room and he feels Klay move his head to suck at Steph’s neck and he  _ moans, moans like a fucking porn star  _ and he doesn’t even care, because  _ he was into Klay and Klay was into him and he didn’t even want to think about the fact that they’re teammates and friends and he’s married and- _

"Fuck, Klay..."

Klay moved his head from the impressive hickey he'd made on Steph's neck and whispers in his ear, in a voice that's so rough and low and hot that Steph almost comes right then and there,

"So I get to do anything I want to you, right?"

\----------

Andre, Shaun, KD, and Draymond were all sitting in complete silence after Klay and Steph had left to go back to Klay's house (presumably; no one asked and no one really wanted to know).

"So...." Shaun said, trying to break the silence. 

"I told y'all we shouldn't've played this game."

"You said y'all played this in OKC, right?" Shaun asked.

"Yeah. And... well, let's just say that I saw some shit that made me relieved that Harden got traded."

".... shit. That escalated quickly. Damn." Andre looked down at his phone, debating whether or not he should delete the video he took, because while could serve as good blackmail material, he wasn’t sure he wanted any memory of what he just witnessed.

"Well what were y'all expecting?" Draymond asked.

"The fuck you mean, Draymond? You were expecting Klay and Steph to almost fuck in front of all of us?" Andre wasn’t having Draymond’s shit.

"They did not almost fuck."

"They were getting there, Shaun, shut the hell up."

"I mean, y’all really couldn’t feel the sexual tension between those two? I mean, damn. I guess I’m just perceptive as hell. Like, everyone should’ve known KD was gonna leave the Thunder, he wasn’t getting what he wanted.”

"What?!"

"Don’t look at me like that, you know exactly what I'm talking about. I’ve seen you and Westbrook.”

KD got up and left without a word, leaving only Shaun and Andre with Draymond.

"Seriously Draymond... what the fuck?" Shaun said, just staring at him.

"Hey, I just call it as I see it." Draymond shrugged, really not seeing why everyone was so surprised.

"Yo, guys, where's Klay?" Zaza stumbled in drunkenly, a slightly less drunk Javale in tow.

They all just stared at each other, not knowing if they should actually tell Zaza anything or just leave it.

"Andre, do you want to show them the video or..."

"I think it's better if they don't know. I'll see y'all later, I've seen enough shit for the day." Andre got up and left, Shaun following behind him.

"Well... okay then..." Zaza left, closing the door behind him and leaving Draymond alone in the room.

"... damn, I always have the best ideas. Maybe they’ll work this shit about KD taking Klay’s spot or whatever out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i decided to rewrite my fics  
> so that's what this is  
> so if you're like "i've read something just like this before" yeah you have i wrote it lol  
> i'm going to rewrite this love if you read that too so that's gonna all be done before i write any new parts to this or that or any new fics


	2. OKC (KD/Westbrook/Harden)

_ Oklahoma City, 2012 _

The Oklahoma City Thunder were going to the NBA Finals.

"Whatever man, y'all are lame anyway."

The team had been celebrating, mainly by playing both drinking games and games that they happened to be drunk while playing.

"We'll keep playing without you. We'll keep having a shit-ton of fun, cuz' we're going to the motherfuckin' NBA Finals!"

At this point, most of the team had left, much to Russell's dismay, leaving only Russ, KD, and Harden.

"Russ, we can't play Too Hot with 3 people."

Too Hot was the game of choice for the Thunder, especially when everybody got too drunk to give a fuck about "no homo".

"Nah Kevin, you heard me. We're gonna keep having a good ass time without them. Right James?"

They had already played a couple rounds, during which neither Russell, KD, or Harden had actually participated in, deciding rather to "facilitate", which meant recording the victims and eventually forcing everyone to ditch the random selection of the empty beer bottle and just let them pick the pairs they wanted to laugh at next.

"I mean, you heard him." Harden said, shrugging.

Kevin rolled his eyes, deciding he didn’t really want to argue with a drunk Russell Westbrook. "Whatever man. Which of us is it gonna be?"

Russell just stared at him, seemingly thinking about how to make this as least awkward as possible. Never one to back down from anything, he reached towards the previously abandoned bottle and spun it.

After having to respin multiple times due to the bottle repeatedly landing on himself ("The Finals are gonna start before it lands on one of us!") it finally landed on James.

"Hell no, screw this," KD said, getting up to leave.

"You're not going anywhere!" Russ said laughing, getting up to grab KD and keep him from walking away.

"Russ, he's probably just jealous it landed on me instead of him." James said, still on the floor.

"What? No, I ain't gay!" Kevin said, suddenly defensive.

"Then why didn't you leave earlier? You knew this was gonna end one of two ways." James pointed out matter-of-factly.

KD opened his mouth to protest, but he realized that he didn’t really have a comeback. He knew it was going to be him or James, so why didn’t he just tell Russ that he was an idiot and that they weren’t going to play?

"Whatever man, let's just do this." Russ sat back down, facing James. "You're not going anywhere, Kevin."

Russ smiled at him before leaning forwards and kissing James.

_ Fuck this man, I'm out.  _ The party was all but over, and he knew it was going to devolve into Russell getting blackout drunk, James ditching, and him having to make sure Russ didn’t choke on his own vomit or something. But he reached into his back pocket and found… nothing?

He got up, leaving Russell and Harden, and went to look for his keys through Russell’s house.

_ Where are my god damn keys? I literally looked everywhere for them- hell, I had them 5 minutes ago? Where could they have gone? _

…

_ Westbrook, that piece of shit! _

He remembered earlier in the night jokingly saying he was going to leave and taking his keys out, which led Russell to grab them and shove him in his pocket, saying “Kevin, you’re leaving when I say you’re leaving!”. 

KD stormed back into the living room, ready to confront Russell.

_ I should’ve gotten them back from him earlier… _

"Russell-"

In an instant, all thoughts of his car keys were erased from his mind.

Russell was on top of James, shirtless, erection clearly visible through his gray sweatpants. He was currently grinding into Harden, who was still fully clothed and currently running his hands up and down Westbrook's chest.

"Ohh, fuck me that's some good shit, James..."

KD didn't know how to react. Fuck this and fuck his car keys and fuck OKC and fuck the NBA because he was watching some weird shit going down between two of his best friends and teammates. 

And, according to the growing hard-on in his pants, he was  _ liking it. _

While KD went through his mini-crisis, Russ decided to take matters into his own hands, ripping off James' shirt and once again smashing their lips together, causing James to moan against his lips. They continued to kiss until Russell again took control and laid Harden down on the floor, grabbing his wrists and pinning them above his head. 

"Do you really want to do this?" he panted, straddling Harden. Harden simply nodded, at a loss for words.

Realizing what he was about to witness if he stood there any longer, KD quickly turned to go somewhere, fucking  _ anywhere, maybe the bathroom so I can get rid of this fucking hard-on and forget this shit ever happened. _

And he tripped on an empty beer bottle and went crashing to the floor.

Westbrook and Harden both sat up and saw Kevin face down on the ground where he fell.

"What the fuck?" Westbrook asked, still out of breath, coming over to where Kevin was sprawled out on the ground. “How long were you here for?”

KD rolled over and sat up to face Westbrook, watching as both his and James' eyes slowly looked down to his obvious erection, and then back up to his panicked expression.

"Fuck, Russ, look, I was just looking for my keys, and I-"

Russ got on his knees in front of Kevin, devilish grin on his face.

"I bet you were getting jealous, weren't you?" He looked like he was absolutely  _ loving _ this.

"Wait, no, shit, I can explain-"

But Russell said nothing as he leaned forward and reached into the waistband of Kevin's OKC sweatpants and grabbed his hard dick. Kevin closed his eyes and took a sharp inhale of air,

"Fuck, Russ..."

James then sat behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, trailing kisses down his neck,

"Guys..."

"Shh, baby, just let us take care of you." Russ whispered in his ear as James nodded, slipping his hands under KD's shirt.

He did.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this didn't come out that good the second time around either but oh well


	3. The Unicorn and The Markksman (Lauri Markkanen/Kristaps Porzingis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This kid has got the same upside. He's not quite as long as Porzingis, but I mean that offensive game is already very polished. Shoots it with range, seems confident out there. He's gonna be great for a long time."

_ January 10th, 2018 _

_ Bulls at Knicks, Madison Square Garden _

Supposedly, this was the matchup Lauri needed to be waiting for. The man he needed to look out for. His potential future rival. Since he had been drafted, he was compared to Kristaps Porzingis and Dirk Nowitzki nonstop.  _ Is Lauri Markkanen the next Porzingis? Is Lauri Markkanen the next Dirk? _ Dirk was someone Lauri had looked up to, and Porzingis was someone that Lauri could see himself fighting against. Of course, every white, tall, European that could shoot was instantly The Next Dirk, and now, The Next Porzingis, but he couldn’t help but compare himself to them; he probably would never be as good as a defender as Porzingis, and was probably more athletic than Dirk when he was younger, but yeah, they were all kinda similar.

But on the other hand, Lauri treated this matchup as any other. The first two games of the series, Porzingis didn’t even pay any attention to Lauri, dapping him up before the game and literally saying  _ nothing  _ to him. He expected at least some sort of acknowledgement, but there was none. He didn’t say anything to him during the game either.

In New York, though? It was a totally different story.

Maybe it was because he was more comfortable at home, maybe it was because he had been playing like hot garbage for the past few games, or maybe it was because of all the comparisons between the two, but Porzingis would  _ not shut the fuck up. _

He should’ve known that Porzingis was in some sort of mood when he caught his eye during the pregame and Porzingis grinned at him, which would’ve been fine if he didn’t look like an absolute lunatic.

“What?” Kris asked him, seeing Lauri’s brow furrow.

“Nothing,” Lauri asked, still looking at Porzingis, “just saw something.”

Kris looked at him like he wanted to press the issue further, but decided to just leave it. “Whatever, man.”

During the game, every time they were matched up against each other, Porzingis seemed dead set on annoying Lauri all game. Besides being generally handsy all game (much more so than necessary), he would trash talk the rookie every possession.

“You think you’re the shit, huh?”

“Dumbass fucking rookie, you can’t guard me.”

“Soft ass Finn.”

“You’re never gonna be shit in this league.”

Despite the fact that Lauri was obviously torching him, knocking down three after three, Porzingis never let up. In fact, it seemed to make him more angry, and he just carried on. Eventually he must’ve run out of ideas, because he started talking to Lauri in what had to be Latvian, which annoyed Lauri even more.

“ _ Kuce, _ ” he said to him after he blocked him late in the fourth, “you know what that means?  _ Bitch. _ ”

\-----

In the end, the Bulls won, and Lauri was the one with 8 three pointers, so Porzingis’ relentless harassment throughout the game didn’t matter. It felt good to win after getting shit thrown at him all game, especially because it was uncalled for. He felt great, he dropped 33 points, and above all, he was looking forwards to going back to the hotel to relax-

“Hey rook!”

Immediately his good mood turned sour, as he was sure he was about to get fucked with again.  _ How did he even find me? _ He’d been just walking around MSG, trying to burn off some of the anxiety that came with playing in a 2OT game.

“What, Kristaps?”

Turning around to face him, he looked completely different than he did during the game. Hair still wet from his shower, he looked less like he wanted to literally murder Lauri and instead looked like… a normal human being.

“I just wanted to say nice game, yeah? Are you alright? You look pissed.”

He opened his mouth, ready to completely go off on him, but Porzingis actually looked sincere, soft smile on his face, so he decided to not be a complete dick.

“Nah, I’m fine. I was just leaving, actually-”

“You need a ride?”

_ What? _

Why the fuck was Kristaps Porzingis, who literally never talked to him until today when he decided to be an asshole for an entire game, now offering him a ride?

“What- no, I’m good-” he said, turning to leave. 

“Your team just left.”

_ Perfect.  _ He was going to get roasted into oblivion for missing the bus. His hotel wasn’t that far away, and he could just call Uber, but Kristaps was offering, and he didn’t really want to wait around any longer.

“Fine.”

\-----

For the short ride to the hotel, Kristaps left Lauri alone. Mainly because he had to deal with his coach calling him to see where he was and his teammates calling him to laugh at him. Kristaps pulled into the parking lot just as he hung up the phone with Zach, who called him “an actual dumbass.”

He mumbled a “thanks” to KP as he got out of his car and walked towards the hotel lobby. He heard a car door open and close as he turned around to see Kristaps walking towards him

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Thought we could talk.” he said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders.

“Whatever.” Lauri muttered under his breath, but Kristaps apparently didn’t hear the sarcasm in his voice exasperation in his voice. He talked Lauri’s ear off all the way up to his room about nothing in particular, much to Lauri’s annoyance.

On his floor, Lauri was getting pretty annoyed. First Porzingis ignores him, then fucks with him for way longer than necessary, now they’re all buddy-buddy or something?

“Hey, why are you being such a prick?” Porzingis said, stopping.

_ There it is.  _ Porzingis finally got the hint that Lauri was mad at him. He whipped around to face Porzingis, who looked more confused than annoyed.

“What do you mean, I’m being a prick? You’re the one who couldn’t leave me alone all game, and now you wanna be friends or some shit?”

Confusion turned to amusement as Porzingis bust out laughing.

“Really, rook? You took that shit personal? You really are soft.”

This just pissed Lauri off more, as he didn’t appreciate being laughed at.

“You know, most people fuck with rookies the first game they play against them, not the third. And most people stop when they don’t get a response. I never said shit to you but you didn’t stop! Clearly something about it was personal.”

Kristaps let out a clearly exaggerated laugh as he stepped forwards and grabbed Lauri’s shoulder, lightly pushing him against the door of his room.

“Listen here, rookie,” he said, lowering his voice, “you may think you’re hot shit, what, because you got some comparisons to a hall of famer your rookie year? You know who else did? Andrea Bargnani, so know your fucking place.”

Kristaps’ tone of voice sent a shiver down Lauri’s spine, but he quickly snapped out of it and shoved Kristaps off of him.  _ I’m not fucking scared of you,  _ he thought,  _ you might have a couple years and a couple inches on me but I could beat your ass. _

“And who the fuck are you, exactly? You’re 2 years older than me on a shit team, playing for one of the worst organizations in the league. What were you even trying to do coming up here?”

He turned around to get inside his room, muttering under his breath “fucking  _ hinttari. _ ”

“What the fuck did you just call me?” Porzingis, who was actually going to leave, recognized whatever Lauri called him couldn’t be positive.

Lauri was planning on just ignoring him and going inside, but he decided that two can play at that game.

“ _ Hinttari _ , you know what that means?” he said, turning to face Kristaps.

“Obviously I don’t know what the fuck that means.” Kristaps replied, no hint of amusement in his voice.

“Faggot.”

If Kristaps was mad before, now he was infuriated, as he lunged forwards to grab Lauri by the shirt and slam him hard against the door, lifting him up a few inches so they were eye to eye.

“Say that again, Markkanen .” he said, dangerously.

“I called you a faggot, Porzingis.” Lauri replied, trying to match his tone and hide the fact that he was legitimately scared that Kristaps was about to kill him, but all too aware that he looked like a terrified little kid.

For a moment, Kristaps did consider that move, but he looked at the man in front of him, clearly threatened, breathing heavily, and a wicked grin appeared on his face.

Lauri gulped as Kristaps pressed his forearm into Lauri’s chest to keep him pressed against the door, allowing his free hand to find Lauri’s waist and slip under his shirt. Lauri tried to escape Porzingis’ hold, but he was met with Kristaps’ knee pressed in between his legs, his hand still caressing his side.

“Kristaps, what-” Lauri started, but Kristaps cut him off by pressing himself closer up to him and grinding into him, moving his head into the crook of Lauri’s neck.

“Stop-” he started again, but Kristaps started sucking at his neck and Lauri cut himself off with a whine, feeling Kristaps grin against his skin.

“Who’s the fucking fag now?” Kristaps whispered in his ear.

Lauri reached out and desperately kissed Kristaps, shocking him so much that he dropped Lauri; he honestly expected Lauri to just kick him and report him for sexual harassment or something. Lauri broke the kiss and fumbled with the room key, Kristaps directly behind him. They stumbled into the room and Kristaps picked Lauri up and pushed him against the door, kissing him. Lauri wrapped his legs around Kristaps’ waist and bit at his lip, deepening the kiss, eliciting a moan from Kristaps.

“Is this,  _ fuck _ , is this what you wanted?” Lauri asked, swearing as Kristaps rolled his hips against him.

“Maybe,” he said, voice rough in a way that made Lauri weak, “but I didn’t think I was gonna actually get it.”

They kissed for a little while longer until Kristaps decided that he was  _ way too fucking hot _ and let Lauri down, taking off his sweatshirt and flinging it in the general direction of the bed. He looked at Lauri and saw him staring, wide-eyed.

“Like what you see?” he quipped.

“Yeah,” Lauri breathed out, looking like a deer in the headlights. “I mean, I’ve fooled around with guys before, but…”  _ not built like that. _

“Here, let me help you.” Kristaps said, coming over and lifting Lauri’s shirt over his head, taking the opportunity to tweak one of his nipples and hear him gasp. He smirked and Lauri blushed as he got down on his knees. He unbuttoned the Finn’s jeans and lowered them, allowing Lauri to kick off his jeans and shoes. Finally, he lowered his boxers and looked up at him, taking Lauri into his mouth.

“ _ Voi vittu _ , Kristaps…” Lauri breathed, throwing his head back against the door.

Kristaps was going to tease Lauri, make him beg for him, but Lauri had other plans, grabbing Kristaps and forcing him to take him in deeper. Kristaps obliged, relishing in the moans and curses Lauri was allowing to fall freely from his lips. As soon as the salty taste of precome hit his mouth Kristaps knew it was time for him to stop.

“Jesus Christ…” Lauri said, reaching for his leaking cock, but Kristaps slapped his hand away.

“I’m not done with you yet.”

He dragged Lauri over to the bed and practically threw him on it. He was a sight to behold; pale skin flushed red, with a thin sheen of sweat, messy blond curls, swollen red lips, a hickey on his neck, and his hard cock wet from Kristaps mouth.

They looked at one another, Lauri feeling completely exposed and aware of Kristaps staring at him and Kristaps extremely uncomfortable in his jeans. Finally, the Latvian broke the silence.

“Can I fuck you?”

Now it was his turn to blush, finally aware of the gravity of what they were doing; he didn't mean to go that far, he didn’t really expect anything from Lauri at all, he hadn’t really thought about anything this entire time-

“There’s condoms and lube in my bag.”

Kristaps was taken out of his thoughts and he nodded, spotting Lauri’s bag on the ground, rummaging through it until he found the condoms and lube in one of the pockets.

“A responsible rookie.” Kristaps commented, chuckling.

“Yeah, unlike some of your former teammates.”

Kristaps shook his head and Lauri watched as he finally removed his jeans and boxers, allowing his erection to spring free. He watched as he kneeled on the bed and spread the lube on his fingers, inserting one long digit inside him.

“Shit,” Lauri said with a sharp inhale as Kristaps added a second finger, stretching him out. He licked his lips at the sight in front of him and was about to add a third when Lauri stopped him.

“I’m a rookie, not a virgin, hurry up.”

Kristaps laughed again (laughing during sex was  _ weird _ ) as he opened the condom and rolled it onto himself, applying lube to his dick and giving himself a few pumps for good measure. He entered Lauri and they both moaned in relief; slowly he moved so he was completely inside the rookie. He gave him a moment to adjust, which was almost impossible; he wasn’t going to challenge the fact that Lauri wasn’t a virgin, but he definitely was as tight as one.

“Porzingis,” Lauri sounded actually irritated now, “if you don’t start moving I swear to God I’ll throw you on this floor and fuck you until you can’t walk straight.”

Kristaps actually let the thought settle in his mind for a bit, but as he looked down at Lauri, looking like he was going to fall apart at any moment, he snorted.

“Yeah, okay.”

He started to move, first slowly, then faster and faster. Soon the room was filled with the sounds of their moans and curses, and Lauri was dimly aware of the fact that his teammates were likely in the neighboring rooms and would likely realize that there were two  _ male _ voices coming from his room and then all of a sudden Kristaps hit that spot deep inside him that made him see stars, and he practically screamed in pleasure.

Kristaps liked the sound of that, and he moved Lauri so he was up against the headboard, making sure he hit that spot every time. As both their climaxes approached Kristaps leaned down and kissed Lauri, kissed him harder than anyone he’d ever kissed before because  _ fuck him _ he’d never fucked anyone like this before, he hadn’t fucked anyone and actually gave a shit for a while,  and everything in his mind was  _ Lauri  _ and those were  _ Lauri’s  _ nails scratching his back and that was  _ Lauri’s  _ tongue in his mouth and that was  _ Lauri  _ underneath him and everything was  _ Lauri _ .

And then Kristaps stopped kissing him and put his face in the crook of Lauri’s neck and just started  _ talking _ , letting all of his thoughts out, and Lauri was dimly aware of what he was saying, how he’d been watching him in college, and how he’d been watching him their first two games, and all he could think about was that he was  _ cute _ , and cute is such a weird word to use during sex but that’s what Kristaps was saying, and how he watched all his interviews and he thought he was going crazy and with Kristaps’ breath on his neck and his cock incessantly slamming into his prostate and  _ Kristaps’ hand around his leaking dick  _ finally Lauri comes, his vision going blank as Kristaps’ name falls from his lips and a few strokes later Kristaps comes too with a flurry of Latvian.

Kristaps collapsed on to him and they both just sat there for a moment, breathing heavily, until Kristaps sat up, panicked look on his face, ready to apologize profusely for whatever the fuck he just did but also ask Lauri if they could maybe do it again.

But before he can say anything Lauri comes over to him and kisses him slowly, almost sweetly, and when he pulls away he’s giving him this stupid grin and that combined with his sweaty curls and still flushed skin makes him look innocent, even though he’s naked and sticky with cum and Kristaps can’t help but smile.

“I’m gonna go take a shower. Never did after the game.” he said, finally breaking the silence, getting up and walking towards the bathroom.

\-----

He came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist to, surprisingly, Kristaps still there, watching Sportscenter.

“Don’t you have to…”

“I can stay for a bit.”

He got up to take a shower as well, ruffling Lauri’s hair as he walked past, leading to Lauri calling him an ass and Porzingis laughing at him again (which was really starting to bug Lauri, but at the same time it made him smile.)

Clean from his shower, Kristaps laid down next to Lauri, who was already asleep. He looked at him with a smile, realizing that he knew nothing about the rook he just had some of the best sex of his life with, but he still felt his heart swell with  _ something  _ for him.  _ Just a little while and then I’ll leave. _

\-----

Lauri Markkanen woke up with a warm body behind him, the smell of hotel shampoo, and someone banging on his door. He opened his eyes to see light flowing into his hotel room and jumped out of bed, swearing.

“Lauri, open the door or I’ll open it… or you’ll just miss the plane like you missed the bus yesterday.”  _ Mirotic.  _

“Wake up!” Lauri hissed, shaking Kristaps. “It’s 9 o’clock.”

“Shit,” he said, getting up and trying to get dressed as fast as he could. Mirotic banged on the door again, threatening Lauri some more. “Who’s that?”

“My asshole teammate.”

“The one who punched the guy?

“No, the one who got punched.”

“Well, tell him to fuck off so I can leave!”

“Whatever, just get dressed.”

“Lauri,  _ what the fuck? _ ”

Kristaps went into the bathroom to get dressed as Lauri threw on a sweatshirt to open the door to tell Mirotic to shut the hell up, that he was awake, to leave him alone-

“Is that a Knicks sweatshirt?”

He looked down to see a blue sweatshirt on his body, sleeves slightly too long, orange and white letters spelling out NEW YORK BASKETBALL.

“And is that a hickey on your neck?”

“Did you tell that loser to leave?” Kristaps asked, absentmindedly walking out of the bathroom, not realizing that the door was open and that loser was standing right there.

Mirotic looked at Lauri, then at Kristaps, who clearly slept in his hotel room, then back at Lauri, who was clearly wearing Kristaps’ sweatshirt and clearly had a hickey on his neck, looking like he was facing a firing squad, and finally back at Kristaps, who was looking at Lauri with annoyance and a slight… amusement?

“What the fuck… did you… are you two…”

Kristaps pushed past Lauri, who was standing there mortified, and pointed at Mirotic, telling him “You saw nothing, or you’re getting your face broken again.” He turned back to Lauri, gave him a kiss on the forehead, looked both ways, and walked over to the stairs.

Mirotic looked back at Markkanen, who was looking extremely uncomfortable but still had a stupid smile on his face.

“So…”

“You heard him. You saw nothing.” Lauri said, going back to grab his bag.

\-----

“Nice outfit, Lauri,” Kris said as he walked on the plane, gesturing to Kristaps’ sweatshirt Lauri never bothered to change out of.

Lauri looked at Mirotic, who looked at him uncomfortably, knowing the exact source of the shirt.

“Yeah, is that what you were buying when you missed the bus yesterday?” Denzel laughed.

Lauri shook his head and flipped him off as his teammates laughed, walking back to his seat, sitting down to a notification on his phone.

**the TRUE unicorn:** see u march 19 rook

_ Must’ve put his number in my phone, _ he said, smiling.

\-----

Kristaps was at practice talking to Kanter when his phone buzzed.

**markksman:** bring it 

“Why’re you smiling like that?”

“What do you mean?” Kristaps asked, quickly turning off his display.

“Was that the girl you were with last night?”

“How do you know I was with a girl last night?” he asked, glaring at him.

“Seriously? One, you’re never in this good of a mood in the morning. Second, you were late as hell coming in here. And third, I can just tell these things.” Kanter replied.

He looked down at his phone, then back at Kanter. “Yeah, that was who I was with last night.”

“I knew it! C’mon man, what was she like?”

Kristaps knew he had to choose his words carefully. “Blond. Blond curls. The kind of hair you just want to run your fingers through. Tall, real tall. And didn’t take shit. Kinda naive though. Fun to fuck with.”

“What’s her name?”

“Lauren.” he said, without missing a beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made this it's own story so go check it out


	4. Five Times Steph Kissed Klay and One Time Klay Kissed Steph (Klay/Steph)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took some time for Klay to catch on.

The first time Stephen Curry kissed Klay Thompson he was clearly just fucking with him.

Klay was walking to his car after his first official practice as a Golden State Warrior when Steph ran up to him and grabbed him by the face, kissing him and running back to a hysterically laughing Monta.

\-----

The second time Stephen Curry kissed Klay Thompson he was extremely intoxicated.

It was All Star Weekend 2015, and Steph insisted that they go out to "celebrate my Splash Brother's first All Star Game." Klay was hesitant at first; Steph was one of the worst people to deal with when drunk. But Steph promised that he wouldn’t drink that much, and he was so annoying that Klay just agreed.

So there they were, sitting in a booth in the back of some club that was apparently suggested to Steph by Tim Duncan of all people, and of course Steph got drunk as fuck.

Steph liked to fight people when he got this drunk; Klay already had to keep him from punching some guy that looked like he could beat the shit out of LeBron. He was too drunk to navigate them both back to their hotel (which he may or may not have forgotten the name of) without embarrassing the both of them, so he decided his only other option was to isolate Steph from everyone. 

Meanwhile, Steph had seemingly moved on from I-want-to-fuck-somebody-up drunk Steph to I-want-to-fuck-somebody drunk Steph and was pressed up against Klay's side, rubbing his thigh.

"Stop," Klay said swatting Steph away.

Steph simply giggled and wrapped his arm around Klay's shoulder, throwing his leg onto Klay's lap.

"Steph, seriously, stop it. You're drunk." Klay tried to push Steph off of him to no avail.

"So're you," Steph slurred as he moved his other hand under Klay's shirt, running his hand up to Klay’s chest.

_ I'm sober compared to you _ , Klay thought as he felt himself heating up (because I'm pissed off, and because Steph’s breath is hot as shit on my neck, and for no other reasons).

He turned his head to tell Steph to get the fuck off of him, but before he could say anything Steph kissed him.

Of course it was shitty; Steph was, once again, drunk out of his mind and Klay was stone still. When Steph finally pulled away, Klay could swear his heartbeat was louder than the music.

"Steph, c'mon, knock it off. You're drunk. Don't look at me like that."

Steph just rested his head on Klay's shoulder.

\-----

The third time Stephen Curry kissed Klay Thompson was in a hotel room in Portland.

The hotel was under construction or something, so all the Warriors players had to share rooms with one another. Why they couldn’t just go to a different hotel Klay had no idea, but everyone was too tired to really care.

"I'm taking a shower," Steph shouted as he walked to the bathroom, playfully pulling off his shirt and throwing it at Klay, who was trying to sleep.

"Whatever." Klay grumbled, throwing the shirt on the floor.

"Rude." Steph said, sticking his tongue out at him.

“You’re such a child.” Klay replied, laughing to himself.

Klay was already half asleep when he felt someone standing over him.  _ Whatever, it's probably just Steph doing something. _

But instead of Steph plugging in his phone or waking Klay up or doing anything reasonable he leaned over and kissed Klay on the forehead.

Immediately brown eyes met hazel as Klay's eyes shot open, catching Curry off guard.

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours; finally Steph broke the silence.

"I thought you were asleep."

He stared at Klay, seemingly waiting for a response, and when he didn’t get one, he just climbed into his own bed.

Klay didn't sleep well that night.

\-----

The fourth time Stephen Curry kissed Klay Thompson he was crying.

"You choked it all away. What the fuck was any of it for? 73 wins? Unanimous MVP? 3-1 lead? Was it all for you to go out there and play like a piece of fucking shit?"

It was after Game 7 of the 2016 Finals and Klay was livid. He just couldn’t believe it. All season, all playoffs, all series. It was  _ theirs.  _ It was all right there, and they blew it. They let the championship slip right out of their grasp. He took a while leaving Oracle. He just couldn’t bring himself to go home and face all this  _ bullshit. _

The unanimous MVP himself wasn't taking it to well either.

Klay had found him with his face in his hands in the long empty locker room.

"What the fuck are you still crying for you pussy ass bitch? Is it because we lost the Finals? I didn't know you knew, since you didn't show up to any of these games!"

Steph looked up at him, humiliation and defeat in his eyes. 

"Klay, please-"

"Please what? Please carry the team to a Finals victory because I, Stephen Curry, two time MVP, can't do it? Y'know, scouts were right about you before the draft. Don't expect him to lead your team!"

“You’re right,” Steph whispered, “you’re absolutely right.”

It was at this point Klay knew he fucked up.

He took a deep breath and sat down next to Steph, rubbing circles into his back.

"I know it wasn't your fault, I'm just angry, it's a team sport, it's not-"

But Steph grabbed him by the shirt and cut him off with a kiss, tears streaming down his face. Because he felt it was his fault, he knew he was the MVP, he knew he could've played better.

He pulled away from Klay and practically crawled into his lap, letting Klay just hold him.

“I’m sorry,” he breathed, but Klay wasn’t sure what for.

\-----

The fifth time Stephen Curry kissed Klay Thompson was right after KD got signed.

"So I'm not fucking good enough for you!? For this team?!"

"Shut the fuck up Klay; I'm not in charge of this shit!"

"Please, you think I'm going to believe the Golden Boy had no part in the recruitment of Kevin-fucking-Durant?"

“What do you think we went to the Hamptons for Klay?”

“I didn’t think we were gonna actually sign him and neither did you! Obviously something else happened between then and now!”

"So what if it did; now we can actually beat LeBron without Kyrie and Love hurt!"

"And whose fault was that that we lost last year? I'm not the one who choked and I'm not the one who got suspended!"

"You weren't exactly playing like MJ that series!"

"And who the fuck got us into that series?"

"You're such a selfish son of a bitch!"

"At least I'm not a snake! At least I'm not gonna sit here and be content with ruining all semblance of competition and challenge in this fucking league! At least I'm not a little bitch that sacrifices their image for rings! And at least I wouldn't look at the guy I won 73 fucking games and almost won a chip with and think 'Nah, we need better than this shit.'. I know I'm not good enough for you Steph. I'm fine with being thrown to the wayside. All so you can get your fucking rings."

Klay's fury died down and Steph's expression softened as they both realized what Klay's actual problem with KD joining the Warriors was.

"You think I think I'm better than you, don't you?"

Klay nodded.

Steph shook his head and walked over to Klay, pulling him down into a short kiss.

"We're still the Splash Bros, right?" he asked, looking up at him with a soft smile on his face.

Klay nodded again.

\-----

The first time Klay Thompson kissed Stephen Curry was after the 2017 NBA Finals.

Everyone knew the Cavs had no chance. Was this victory as sweet as it was in 2015? No. Was it as sweet as it would've been in 2016? Without KD? No. But Klay was going to feel bad about how unearned this ring really was later and just live in the moment for now.

Soaked in champagne, he lit up as he saw Steph walk in with the Larry O’Brien trophy.  _ That’s my MVP,  _ he thought to himself as he smiled. But his mood turned sour as he immediately made his way towards KD.  _ I guess that’s his. _

Almost as if Steph read his mind he walked straight over to Klay, smile on his face and bottle of champagne in hand.

"We did it." he said, smile on his face.

Klay couldn't help but smile back. "Yup. We did it."

Steph's smile grew even bigger as he quickly doused Klay with the entire bottle, hollering as he did so.

Klay burst out laughing and quickly ditched his "this is a bullshit ring and KD replaced me" mentality, because hey, a ring is a ring, and Kevin is still a snake. 

And as everyone was shouting and spraying champagne everywhere and hugging and celebrating and Steph was looking up at him with that smile on his face Klay didn't even check to see if anyone was paying attention before leaning down and kissing Steph with pent up emotions that really had been there for  _ years, too many years.  _

And he wasn't even paying attention to anything else going on right now except that Steph was kissing him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup i'm back with another rewrite  
> BUT NEW CHAPTERS ARE COMING SOON DON'T WORRY  
> not just in this story but my other one's too cuz school is over :) and it's gonna be the offseason :(


	5. Possessive!Klay- For Rahvenn

“Sorry, he’s busy… yeah, I’ll have him call you back.”

“Who was that?” Steph asked, adjusting his tie. Him and Klay were getting ready to go out to dinner with the team. With the current lack of team success, Coach Kerr suggested that they all go out to “take their minds off of things”, “things” being the fact that the Rockets seemed like a real threat to their chances at a repeat.

“How about you tell me,  _ Wardell, _ ” Klay walked over behind Steph and rested his hand on the back of his neck, “who is she?”

“I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about.” Steph said as he tried to turn out of Klay’s grasp, which only led to Klay tightening his grip.

“I think you know all too well what I’m talking about,” Klay replied, handing him back his phone. “You mind telling me who Gabriella is?”

“Just a friend,” Steph shrugged “mind letting go of my neck?”

Klay ignored his request, instead electing to move his hand to the front of Steph’s neck and step closer to him, pressing Steph completely against the sink. “Friends don’t call other friends babe, Stephen.”

Klay could feel Steph’s pulse quicken as he searched for a reply. “Shit, Klay…”

“Where did you meet her?” Klay said, grabbing at Steph even tighter.

“The other night… when I went out the other night.”

“What did I tell you before you left?”

“You told me,” Steph gulped, feeling Klay growing hard behind him “to be a good boy.”

“And were you a good boy?” Klay said into his ear through gritted teeth. He was clearly angry, and he knew what it was doing to Steph,  _ the sick fuck _ . ( _ Well, you both like this shit, aren’t you both sick fucks then? _ )

“No.” Steph choked out, still trying to move away from Klay, who had his free hand pushing Steph uncomfortably against the counter.

“No what?” Klay spat out, finally letting go of Steph and reaching instead for his tie.

“No Daddy,” Steph said as Klay grabbed his arms, forcing them behind his back and tying them together, “I was bad.”

“That’s right,” Klay said, undoing Steph’s belt and pulling his pants down, “and now I’m going to have to punish you.”

“You’re really gonna do this right now? We’re gonna be late.” Steph complained.

Klay decided to reply by smacking Steph’s ass,  _ hard _ . “You don’t talk back to me, alright? You know that.” 

_ That’s exactly why I did it,  _ Steph thought to himself as the pain made his half-hard cock twitch.

“Why the fuck would you even talk to some bitch?” Klay asked aloud, clearly not wanting an answer as he fiddled with his own belt. “What can she give you that I can’t? The whole world knows you only like it up the ass, don’t you?”

In all honesty, Steph had no real intentions with Gabriella. They danced and maybe kissed a little, but it was just stupid fun while they were both drunk. He didn’t even really remember how he got her number-

“Shit!” Steph was taken out of his thoughts as Klay entered him without any warning. Pain shot through him as Klay just scoffed.

“You’re lucky I even used lube, you son of a bitch.”

As Klay began to move pain quickly turned to pleasure. Klay and him hadn’t had sex in a while, and not while he was angry for even longer.

“You like it rough, don’t you baby?” Klay asked as he let his hands roam Steph’s body, his moans only getting louder. 

“Yes Daddy, fuck, no one fucks me like you do.”

Klay slammed into Steph, bending him forwards onto the counter, the cold linoleum making Steph hiss. He grabbed his hips and increased his pace, making Steph practically scream in pleasure.

Klay’s grip on Steph definitely hurt like hell, but the pleasure was simply overwhelming. “Daddy, please, I’m gonna cum…”

Almost on cue, Klay found that place deep inside Steph that made his vision go white as he came, moaning Klay’s name.

Klay continued pounding into Steph until he came deep inside of him. 

“I let you off easy this time,” Klay said, walking out of the bathroom, leaving Steph breathless and needing to change.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is complete shit and i'll probably delete it/rewrite it later


End file.
